[Field of the Invention]
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and in particular, to a plug electrical connector.
[Description of Related Art]
Electrical connectors are common components in electronic devices. An electrical connector is connected with a matching electrical connector on another electronic device to serve as a signal and power transmission medium between the two electronic devices. An example of the existing electrical connectors is the Universal Serial Bus (USB) electrical connector. Currently, the USB protocol additionally includes the specification of Type C electrical connectors, which not only provide a super speed data transmission rate at 10 Gbps, but are also extensively applicable to various electronic devices (e.g., laptops) thanks to their symmetrical connector ports allowing plugging with either side up.
Due to its high-frequency transmission performance, USB Type-C has a higher requirement for the performance of electromagnetic shielding covers. Otherwise, it will cause electromagnetic interference to the surrounding equipment. Generally, taking a plug electrical connector as an example, it is usually required to dispose a shielding shell outside an insulator which accommodates elastic terminals to achieve the desired shielding effect. Moreover, as a plug electrical connector, the USB Type-C further includes a pair of side-latches configured to provide a locking force when the plug electrical connector and a receptacle electrical connector are mated with each other, such that the two can be securely locked together. However, the pair of side-latches and the shielding shell are structurally independent from each other and electrically cannot achieve collective grounding effect.